Nowhere But Anywhere
by PurpleMoon12
Summary: **A re-write of my story Nowhere.** Being forced to come to Blackbridge was only the beginning of my nightmare. With nowhere to run and a mysterious group of people watching us like hawks, there was no escaping.
1. Chapter 1

"Fresh meat." Liz ducked her head down low and murmured to me, jerking her thumb towards the front counter.

At the counter stood a man, probably the tallest man I had ever seen in my life. At least six foot eight inches, if I had to guess just by looking at him. His black mop of hair hung in his eyes and I wondered how he ever saw where he was going, because in the two minutes Liz and I had been staring at him he had made no move to sweep it away from his face.

"Probably been here about two weeks now. He goes to the gym around the same time as I do." I shrugged and stirred another packet of sugar into my latte. "Underneath the baggy clothes, he's pretty shredded."

My blonde friend giggled, her blue eyes shining with humour. "You should ask for his number."

I shook my head and leaned back in the booth, pushing the plate of half eaten food away from me. "I'm not ready." Liz's eyes turned sad and she reached across the table to grasp my hand in hers. "Brady and I will see each other again one day." I told her before pursing my lips and looking out the window.

"But when will that be though, Chloe?" She whispered. "I don't see us defeating the Edison group and getting out of here any time soon."

I flinched. Liz's words stung hot, right in the pit of my stomach.

They called where we lived White Ridge. It sounded wholesome, right? As if it were a quaint little community of cottages with no worries and complete and total freedom.

Nineteen months ago, I was living in the city of Buffalo with my dad as a healthy, happy twenty four year old. I was undergoing an internship at an up and coming media company, and my boyfriend, Brady, and I had been together four years strong without so much as an argument to slow us down.

Then eighteen months ago, I was knocked unconscious on my way home from work and woke up in a medical facility, getting poked and prodded by a man who went by the name of Doctor Davidoff, who smelled like death. Literally. My kind - necromancers - were good at smelling death.

And that's why I was here. I was a necromancer.

I'd known ever since puberty. Admittedly I was a late bloomer, finding out at fifteen that I could see ghosts was far more on my plate than I could deal with. Subsequently, I was committed to a psychiatric facility where all of this started. The second those papers were signed by dad and I was handed over to the medical team, the Edison group were aware of who I was and what I was. I was practically handed to them on a silver platter and ever since then they had been keeping tabs on me, as if they were waiting for the right time to strike and bring me to White Ridge, with the rest of the supernaturals.

White Ridge looked like every other small town. We had a town square, a bookshop, café, schools, police stations. Anything you could ever need to survive. It was almost comfortable.

That was, if you could ignore the twenty four foot wall that was built to keep us in. We didn't have the luxury of hills or beaches. That would make it too easy for us to get away or hide. The wall paired with the authorities that were seemingly everywhere, there was no escaping. If we so much as breathed the wrong way, we'd be sure to hear about it by the men in the sickly green uniforms.

"I just want to get back." I told her truthfully.

She squeezed my hand, a sad smile spreading across her features. "I know." She checked her watch. "I'm sorry, I need to go and open up the store. Talk later?"

I nodded and watched as she threw down enough money to cover her meal and a tip, and hurried on out the door. My head dropped into my hands and I blinked back tears that threatened to spill until I was absolutely sure that I wasn't going to cry in the middle of the café.

Goosebumps prickled at the back of my neck and I got the feeling that I was being watched. Liz was long gone by now so I brought my head up and looked around the café.

Right at the exit, the tall dark haired man had stopped and trained his eyes on me.

All I saw was green.


	2. Chapter 2

After my little moment at the café I hurried home and stripped out of my clothes, replacing my jeans with jogging shorts and my shirt with a sports bra. I threw on a sweater to keep me warm on my travel to the gym and set out back towards the town centre. I nearly threw myself off balanced as I hitched my bag up over my shoulder but managed to quickly right myself.

The gym was deserted when I arrived and I headed straight for the treadmill to warm up. Before coming to White Ridge, you would have never caught me in the gym working up a sweat. However for the first six months of being here I threw myself into an unhealthy lifestyle of drinking wine, eating junk food and binge watching Netflix as a means of coping with the drastic change in my life. As you can imagine, I gained that freshman fifteen. Except I wasn't a freshman, I was an adult, and it was more like thirty pounds instead of fifteen. The day I noticed that I was getting out of breath going up the stairs in my house was the day I knew I needed to make a change.

After I finished up on the treadmill I spent an hour doing a strength workout on my arms. I was nearing the end of my workout when that prickling feeling on the back of my neck perked up once again for the second time that day, and my eyes darted around the gym. My blood went slightly cold when I heard giggles and whispers coming from one corner of the gym and I spotted two women, both tall brunettes. But they weren't giggling at me.

I followed their gaze to the middle of the gym where the same tall man from earlier sat on the rowing machine, but he wasn't making an effort to move. While the women's gazes were trained on him, his forest green eyes were focused on me.

My mouth went dry and I instantly reached for my water bottle, making sure to avoid contact with the strange man.

Was he following me?

This was the second time today I had seen him, and he seemed to stare at me an awful lot.

I guzzled down my water and skipped the last part of my workout, which would have been another fifteen minutes on the treadmill, and decided to head home instead.


End file.
